


Obsession

by Jacket_Simp



Category: Hotline Miami (Video Games)
Genre: Fuckin' I dunno man I made a dbd au, I mean people die, Lemon, Like jesus, NSFW, Smut, There's biting, This is what happens, and also bad, based on my stupid ass dreams about getting chased by him sexily in dbd, but it's cool, it's fuckin', it's super passionate tho, like the hardcore kind, when I'm horny and it's halloween
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:47:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26874670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jacket_Simp/pseuds/Jacket_Simp
Summary: You're a veteran survivor, almost unfindable by most killers at this point having been at it for so long. But for once you get caught and it goes unexpected.
Relationships: Jacket/Reader
Kudos: 12





	Obsession

**Author's Note:**

> Here, have my stupid dream based sin. This took all night to write because my stupid acespec ass needed a backstory and reasoning. This is part of why Stakeout exists in the vaguely associated Jacket one-offs.

You feel it go out, the warm feeling in your sleep indicating your safety. It’s quiet, you wait for the dream to take you like it always does and for you to no longer be in the safety of the camp. Sure enough the dream takes you, you remember falling asleep after burning a shroud, you know that’ll put you far away from the killer and it’s what you want more than anything. Just a mild reprieve from everything that’s happened lately, some peace for once in your life or unlife or whatever this is. 

You open your eyes, the dream has taken you, you’re standing in an unfamiliar space. You’ve never been in an area like this, you’ve been chased by every possible monster you can think of but not one who stays in a place like this. Neighborhoods, hospitals, abandoned buildings, farms, but never a city locale. The buildings are burned out, hollow and blackened, metal twisted and gnarled. You have to think to yourself, “What kind of creature lives in a place like this?”

While exploring the nearby building you find yourself close to a generator, at least you can get started early. You begin fiddling with it, you’ve done this thousands of times so it’s not really hard and you know what to look for. Reconnect some wires, start troubleshooting different parts, it has fuel it’s just broken. You manage to get it a good way closer to working when you get that familiar chill up your spine, whoever it is they’re looking for you. 

You head around a corner and hide in a little burnt out section of wall, you can feel your heart rate pick up. You’re hoping he doesn’t look for you here. You can’t see him but you also can’t hear him, he’s awfully quiet. The only thing you do hear is him breaking the generator, you mouth various cusses to yourself before you hear the one sound from him you do which is something thumping against a window sill. He jumped it heading in the opposite direction of you, you breathe a sigh of relief and come back around and start working again.

You get a good way in and you’re close to finishing when you hear a generator blow a long distance from you. He’s heading that way, you can finish this one safely. You finish the generator and hear the yell of another survivor getting hit, that’s expected if they didn’t leave soon enough. But it does mean you’re safe from the killer for now, as grim as that is an idea. It’s awful to think that knowing someone else is being chased and hurt means you’re in a better position. 

You start moving around, sneaking as you pass the crows who dot rocks and buildings from time to time. You work your way towards the central burnt out building, an apartment complex or at least what’s left of it. You head upstairs, but take care to note the blood spatter on the ground. The injured person has either been through here or took their hit here and you know it. You do find a mostly finished generator and start working, looks like they’d managed to get the wiring right but flubbed the trouble shooting. You’re working when your heartbeat picks up again, he’s near but it’s okay. He’s chasing someone else after all, right? 

Your heart starts beating faster and harder, he’s very nearby, perhaps he’s chasing them through the building? Suddenly you feel a hand on the back of your coat and you get pulled away from the generator right before finishing. You let out a scream in response, he snuck up on you, why didn’t you get the usual chill up your spine? He doesn’t let you see his face, he just throws you quietly over his shoulder and you’re left staring down his brown jacket stained in blood. You let out a second yell and start struggling against him, trying to break his grasp but to no avail. He’s one of those killers who tries to keep a tight grip on his prey, he doesn’t want to even give you a chance. You’ve done this song and dance before though, you’re going to get rescued and become a ghost to him now that you know what he does. 

He takes you a good distance, where is he going? He’s passed an awful lot of hooks, the basement right? Of course, he’s one of those isn’t he? You struggle harder, you know if you can break his grasp before he gets there you can get away but he’s too strong, he’s stronger than most killers you’ve faced. You finally get into the basement and you brace for the hook, it’s been a while since this has happened to you. He shifts your weight and throws you onto the floor, you freeze. This has never happened before, you’re sitting on the floor uninjured as the killer stands over you. 

He’s huge compared to you, and has a rooster mask, perhaps that’s how he didn’t alert you? He’s wearing a brown blazer with white sleeves and a big gold B on the chest along with blue jeans and sneakers all stained with blood. His blazer is open with a blue shirt on, You start to move back and away from him initially but hit the center hooks pole quickly. He takes a step forward and you hear another generator finish. You both look up towards the sound for a moment then he looks back at you. You’re not sure what he wants or expects of you, he has you where he can kill you, easily put you into sacrifice. He could just camp you, do whatever but he’s just letting them get generators. Does he not know what he’s supposed to be doing?

He throws his bloodied baseball bat to the side and sits down in front of you, he’s blocking your exit but he seems so calm. He takes his mask off and you see his face, or some of it. His face is bandaged up but you can see his eyes peek between them along with blonde hair at the top. He has hazel eyes, and he’s staring at you. You reposition to sit properly and finally find your voice, “Do you know where you are?”

He stops for a moment, pats himself down and looks frustrated then shakes his head.

“Are you okay?” He looks himself over and reaches up and pulls the bandages off his face. He doesn’t need them, why was he bandaged like that? He looks at them and seems angry about them and drops them to the side. 

“How long have you been here?” He shrugs quietly, his stare is still intense. He shifts closer to you and you flinch making him stop.

“I’m sorry, most of the time when I meet someone like you you’re trying to kill me.” He titls his head, he doesn’t know what you mean. “Uh, we’re in a place where we can’t die. Whatever is above us and is attached to these hooks is evil and wants us to die and die over and over again. It wants you to sacrifice us. It’s hell? Or something else. We survivors debate around the fire often about what it is. We call it the entity. It summons you here to kill us, over and over again. That’s what it wants you to do, to follow your want to kill and mame and hurt others. What drew you here? Do you like hurting others?”

He looks down at himself, his stare becomes more distressed. You know what that feels like, you can feel it. You lean forward and put your hand on his arm and he looks up at you. His gaze is intense, he doesn’t want to be here either. He’s not like the others.

You both hear a generator finish, that’s three, then another, four. You look at him and he looks confused. “They’re generators, they help us open doors so we can escape. I’ve never seen a killer leave and I don’t know if they can. If we don’t escape via doors and generators there’s a trapdoor too. When we leave we go back to the fire, where a new killer comes to find us. At the fire we share tips and information, we try to help each other. When we fall asleep though we end up here again. I’ve been in this cycle for a long time, just hoping to leave. You’re new aren’t you?” He nods slowly. 

“Maybe, you can be a solace for us survivors, I only hope you can. You don’t have to chase us or hunt us, maybe if we work together we can figure this out. Maybe one day we can leave… I’m sorry, I’m getting ahead of myself. I just… I dunno. Maybe there is a way out of this nightmare, I can only hope so.” He looks at you worried, he reaches out towards you too when you hear a generator finish and both jump. You sigh, “They’ve finished the last generator. They’ll open a door soon and I’ll have to leave. I can only hope we’ll see each other again…”

He looks down for a moment, you hear a sigh from him and he stands up. You stand up with him and he beckons you to follow him and you do so. You both head upstairs and towards the apartment complex again, You hear the door open a good ways away and the ground cracks, “The timer is up, I have to leave in the next minute or so or well… I honestly don’t know what’ll happen to me. But if I do I may see you again someday.” He looks at you seemingly blankly but nods.

He continues walking and takes you towards a side section, where the trapdoor is sat. He must’ve spotted it while walking around the apartment complex. He gestures for you to use it and you nod, “I hope to see you again.” You smile at him and jump in, you’ve escaped. He’s not like the others, perhaps for once that thing has dragged someone who doesn’t belong.

\------------------------------------------------

At the fire you find yourself telling other survivors about him, he didn’t hurt you. He kept you alive, he was curious and concerned and trapped here too. They find it hard to believe, you’re treated like you had a fever dream. You’re asked if you’re okay or sick, or if perhaps you actually had a real dream heaven forbid. But you insist, you describe him and how he treated you and nobody believes you one bit. The only person who even vaguely believes you only agrees the killer is real but he can’t possibly be the soft kind man you met.

He describes him as some slasher killer from Miami, he’s the only one who knew him before he came here. You can’t believe this honestly, he was so gentle with you, he was worried and upset. The man only calls him Jacket, a label he says others gave him since they didn’t know his real name.

When you go to rest next, you can’t stop thinking about what he said about Jacket. He was so soft, so gentle with you, he looked like he wasn’t happy about this either. You only hope you can talk to him and ask him about this.

\------------------------------------------------

You awake again in that place again, hopefully it’s him once more. This time you run, you set off every bird you can, you’re hoping it’s him. If it isn't’ you can escape and you know it but you want his attention and you get it. Your heart starts racing, and you see him again. You smile and approach him, he initially looked ready to fight but stops and lowers the baseball bat. He pulls the mask off again but once again is covered in bandages, but it doesn’t matter. It’s him.

You breathe a sigh of relief and as you meet him reach up and start helping get the bandages off him. “Hey, you okay?” He nods. “I’m glad, I’m so glad to see you right now. It’s rare for us to get the same person two nights in a row. I must be lucky…” He smiles a little at this. “I told the others about you, but nobody believes me. But that’s okay, I believe because I know it. You’re kind, and gentle... “ The bandages fall away and you run your hand down his arm as you say this. He looks away for a moment. You sit down this time, and he sits with you.

“I know they’ll come to see what’s going on and see that you’re safe. Well, I hope they’ll come to see what’s going on. I know I’d want to see what’s going on but then again I’m willing to take risks. I mean I ran out as loudly as possible trying to get your attention. You could’ve been anybody. I heard someone call you Jacket, is it okay if I call you that?” He nods at this, you both sit quietly with each other. It’s nice to not be afraid or scared or worrying about where you’ll wake up next, even if it’s just for a little while.

\------------------------------------------------

You’ve done this tons of times before, it’s this place again. You know who it is and you’re excited, you’ve missed him. You’ve outrun so many killers just to get another chance to see him again. The last time you told him of some of the outrageous things you’ve faced here, the last time you felt him comfort you. You want to see him again, you want to get to know him better. You start running when you hear a scream, is it not him? Whoever it is they’ve already downed one, is it one of the two chainsaw wielding maniacs? Or perhaps ghost face, ick.

You stay low and start working on a generator before you hear another scream, that wasn’t a hook. Memento Mori… whoever this is wants us all dead. You know they’ll walk off immediately, you want to find who it is and how they died. It’ll tell you everything you need to know about the killer. 

You quietly work your way to where you heard the scream when a long distance away you hear another yell. Another one already? You work quickly to find the corpse and find it’s been bludgeoned heavily, there’s not much left of them. Just gore, you’ve never seen this before. Is this a new killer?

You hear the second one, he’s just out to kill. You hear a generator finish, he’s going to go for it and you know it. All you have to do is find the trapdoor before he does, you start looking around. There’s a scream, she got found, you search more frantically. You know for a fact that you’re next if you don’t get to your exit. You haven’t survived this long to get bested by some new killer who wants to get to people before the entity does. You find your way to the killer shack, you’re working your way around when you hear the last death scream. He’s coming for you.

You’re still searching when you feel your heart start to race. Not now, please. No. You hide as best as you can and listen in. No breathing, no heavy footfalls. It’s not any of the usual suspect violent killers. Who is this? You’re right next to the basement, if he catches you now there’s no escape. Even then he seems to want to kill everyone himself anyway. You wait for him to leave but he’s looking carefully. He’s checking every closet and hiding spot he can think of. You’ve placed yourself into a careful spot of burnt out walls nearby but that might not be enough.

You hear him start moving closer, you hold your breath hoping he doesn’t find you. Suddenly it goes quiet, then you get a chill up your spine. You bolt and hop through the window hoping to get away from him before he gets to you but it’s too late. He grabs you as you jump through the window and throws you back onto the ground instead of picking you up properly. It’s him, it’s Jacket covered in the blood of every other survivor who woke up in his realm tonight but yours. He’s long since dropped the baseball bat, he knew you were here.

You look up at him and he crouches down to your level, he pulls the mask off and the bandages. It’s absolutely him, and he just killed everyone else leaving you alone here with him. No timer, no generators, he must know where the trapdoor is too. You feel scared but also glad to see him, you’re not sure what to do with this feeling. 

You finally find your voice, “How did you know I was here?” He points to a totem nearby, of course, you were too panicked to look for them and even think of that. “... Are you going to do to me what you did to them?” He shakes his head and smiles at you and reaches his hand out. You take it and he pulls you up and close, you were like this recently. He held you like this the last time, and the time before that and it felt so good both times. You’re pressed against his chest, you can hear his heartbeat. You lean into him, you want to feel him close to you again and now there’s nothing to stop you for the time being.

You both make your way into one of the burned out buildings nearby, Jacket pulls you close again and tilts your face up to his. You can’t help but look into his eyes, it’s like for some reason everything else has faded away. You just have him, and that’s all you want and you can tell that’s all he wants. He moves in and you both kiss, your heart is racing, you've wanted to be like this with him for so long.

You pull away after a bit, you’re both breathing heavily. You move back in and he wraps his arms around you tightly. You move one hand up and caress his cheek as you both kiss deeply, you’ve been feeling like this for a while. It’s been killing you, you want him so bad. Jacket reciprocates so easily, you run your other hand down his chest while he runs one hand down your back and around. You feel him grip your hip and push you against the wall, breaking your kiss for only a moment to let out a soft gasp then going right back in. 

Jacket starts groping you at this point, feeling you up and you can’t help but break the kiss again and let out a soft moan. He’s spurred on by your response and continues to touch you, he moves his hands down your body and you feel him grip your ass before moving back to your hips. He starts grinding into you as you take your own coat off and toss it aside quickly. You begin to move with him, you want to feel him so bad, you’ve thought of this by that fire time and time again. You want him, you need him.

He runs his hands up your body and across your chest then grips the collar of your shirt and tears it open, buttons pop and you gasp. You weren’t ready for this, but you want it so bad you don’t even care. He leans down and kisses your neck, you let out a pleasured breath before you feel him start groping your chest. You run your hands down to his waist then pull his shirt up and run them up touching his bare chest. He pulls away from your neck and gives you a hungry look, your heart skips a beat.

He stops grinding against you and pulls away from the wall, pulling you along with him and staring into your eyes. He points down at the ground and you easily drop to your knees for him. You watch him unbutton his pants and as he unzips you look up at him, you’re both breathing a little heavier. He caresses your face for a moment with his hand under your chin, he looks at you somehow hungrily and lovingly and you can’t help but melt at this just a bit more. He runs his hand up your face and to your head gripping your hair causing you to let out another soft moan.

With his firm grip he steadies himself and thrusts into your mouth, you gladly move with him having ached and thought of this on many a night. You do your best to pleasure him, moving with his movements and moving your tongue back and forth. He pushes you to deep throat your first time and you gag a little before he pulls back slowly, you’re breathing heavily. He gives you a moment to recover before continuing, you can’t help yourself and reach down and start touching yourself as he uses you this way. You run your hands down your own body and work your way down between your legs and start rubbing yourself. Jacket notices and start moving faster, he’s getting rougher with you at this point. After a little while he slows down and pulls back, you have tears streaming down your face and you drool a little. 

You pull your hand away from between your legs only for him to gesture for you to turn around, you do and he pushes you face down and grabs your hips. You feel him grip you tightly for a moment before running them down the outside of your legs, around and back up your inner thighs. You feel his fingers press into you for a moment before he pulls his hands away from you and you feel him move around you and undo your pants. He then pulls your pants and panties down quickly and grope your ass. You moan out before you feel his hot breath against your bare pussy.

You feel his tongue against your clit suddenly, you moan loudly. He starts sucking on it and you let out a hitched breath at the end. He runs his tongue up then back down and runs it around your clit, you moan out his name and he pulls away suddenly. You worry you’ve done something wrong before you feel him push two fingers into you and you moan, he leaves them in for a moment giving you a second to acclimate before he starts moving. He’s roughly fingering you and you can’t help but love it, he leans over you as he’s doing this and grabs you by your hair and pulls, you lift your head with him and feel him bite into the back of your neck. 

He finally pulls away after leaving a good solid mark on your neck then let’s go of your hair and moves back down your body. He continues to finger you as you feel his tongue at your clit again and you let out a loud passionate moan, you’re getting close and you can feel it. Your head is getting a little fuzzy from how everything feels, the fingering, the clit stim it’s all too much but suddenly it stops. He pulls his mouth away and fingers out of you, you’re breathing heavily and aching for him. 

You feel him lean over you, he’s pressed against you and could easily just thrust in but won’t. You can feel his breath against your ear, you hear him speak for your first time since meeting you. “I want you.” 

You reply, “I want you too. Please, I love you.”

He moves in closer to your ear before thrusting into you, “I love you too.” 

He immediately starts moving and he’s rough as all hell with you and it’s wonderful. Every thrust makes you feel how much he’s been aching for you. He’s already leaned over you and starts planting kisses on your back as he moves. You start moving as best as you can with him, his rhythm is disorderly but passionate and you try your best to keep up with him. At some point he grips your sides and you feel him dig his nails in and drag them down to your hips, you let out a moan between breaths. 

His thrusts get wilder, rougher and faster, he’s so close. You start moving just as roughly, you can’t help yourself, you want it so bad and you’re just as close. He moves his hands up to your shoulders before he gets a few more thrusts in and you both climax. He holds himself in you as deep as he can and you feel his nails dig into your shoulders. You moan out loudly and hear him join you as you feel him fill you. 

It takes you a bit, the aftershocks are relentless and you both are absolutely sensitive after. When you finally get to a safe point to, you both collapse into each other. You’re both breathing heavily, you smile at him and caress his face gently. He smiles at you and does the same. You both share a tender kiss and relax, holding each other.

A few minutes pass, when the ground cracks underneath you both. That damn entity has decided you’ve had enough time in its realm. You sit up distressed and look to Jacket, he nods and points to another burned out building. 

“I’ll find you again, I promise.” You pull your clothes together as best as you can and share one last kiss with him before you run off. You pull your coat closed so nobody can see what he did to your shirt and hop through the trapdoor, the only one to escape. 

At the fire they treat the scratches on your back. You say you got it while crawling away from the killer, they believe you. What you don’t tell them is the killer was Jacket, you instead tell them you were chased by Wraith.

You continue your story of how Jacket is the one good killer who doesn’t want to be here either. You know the vets will never listen but you tell the newbies around the fire of how he was kind to you. You hope they’ll listen to your story. After all, Jacket never did give you an answer if he liked hurting other people, but you know what the answer is.

You only hope he likes the offerings you give him, and that you’ll see him again soon.


End file.
